User blog:VicGeorge2K9/A Multiversal Heavenly Meeting
NOTE: This mini-story features characters from A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series and Enriquearreguin777's Smurf Me Up! story series. This story is not authorized or endorsed by either of the authors and is considered non-canon to their story series and to the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Tapper was in heaven for an indefinite period of time, enjoying the presence of being with the Lord in His true glorified form, listening to everything that He was telling His saints. He turned and just noticed that there were two other Smurfs sitting with him on the grassy knoll, also wearing white robes and a golden halo over their heads. One of them had a red dragon symbol embroidered on the top part of his hat, and another was hatless, simply wearing a monk-styled haircut on his head. "Greetings, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said to the two Smurfs who were sitting next to him. "I don't seem to recognize either of you from my generation of Smurfs in the Smurf Village." "That's quite all right, my friend," the Smurf with the dragon symbol on his hat responded in a Welsh accent. "I wasn't aware of either you or my friend here also smurfing in the same celestial location with our Lord. My name is Joseff, but you can call me Abloec." "And my name is Aksel Smurf," the Smurf who looked like a monk said in a vague German accent. He extended his hand to greet his fellow Smurf whom he had never seen before, and Tapper shook it cordially. "Now I'm just curious to know where you two smurf from when you were still among the smurfing, if you don't mind my asking," Tapper said. "As far as I know, we both smurf from the Smurf Village...maybe not the same village that you smurf from, but I have a feeling we may know the same village leader's name," Abloec replied. "The Sunwalkers, the people from which my friend Glovey smurfed originally, suggested that there was a multitude of worlds that are all connected by the same Creator of the heavens and the earth," Aksel added. "A multitude of worlds? As in...parallel macrocosms?" Tapper asked. "I prefer the term universe, but I suppose that will do as well," Abloec said. "Anyway, if God has created these multiple worlds for us to smurf in, with similar but divergent histories, but they're all connected to the same highest heaven, then it's likely that we're all part of that same creation that He has smurfed His only begotten Son to die for." "In any case, it would be interesting to know how each of us came to know our Lord and Savior in our own smurfonal walks of life," Aksel said. "Well, my journey began with the deaths of my parent Smurfs as well as the parents of my fellow Smurfs, because all of us were smurfed into the world of a natural physical birth, mind you," Tapper said. "I wasn't sure how Empath's Papa Smurf, who would become the Papa Smurf of my Smurfs, was going to be able to be the leader of all of us, and I doubted that he was able to smurf it, so I ran away. But in my running away, I smurfed into trouble, and I fell into the river, and I would have smurfed to my death were it not for an angel who rescued me and told me that the Almighty had a plan and purpose for me. But as she left, there was a gold and white book that she smurfed behind called the HOLY SCRIPTURES, so I read it, and eventually I became to believe in this one God who could save me and all mankind from sin." To be expanded on. Category:Blog posts